dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Tornado (New Earth)
Red Tornado was one of the heroes recruited by Donna Troy to fight against the menace in space during Infinite Crisis. Red Tornado was destroyed by a stray Zeta Beam signal. Posthumously, a Red Tornado speaker embedded in Mal Duncan's chest replayed a warning message for his comrades that he was still alive and said "It's coming! 52! 52!" The message meant that, prior to his destruction, Red Tornado witnessed the rebirth of the multiverse. Red Tornado's torso ended up in the Australian Outback, where it was found by a small group of Aborigines. The head ended up in the auto shop of mechanic Johnny Warrawa, who built a new body for it from junkyard scraps. Although malfunctioning, Red Tornado fought against a group of Intergang enforcers trying to evict a tribe of Aborigines from their shanty town. He was destroyed with only his head remaining; someone used the head in a contemporary art sculpture. T.O. Morrow later bought the head in an Internet auction. He wanted to discover its secrets, but Rip Hunter came for it. He combined it with his Time Bubble to navigate safely into the restored universe. One Year Later Green Lantern was able to gather all of Red Tornado's parts and the Justice League had him fully repaired by Will Magnus. His soul, however, was convinced by Felix Faust, posing as Deadman, to enter the body of a recently deceased copy of the villain Multiplex and experience life as a real human. He retained his powers in this new body as John Smith, and returned home to a joyful Kathy and Traya. While learning to be "human", John sensed something was wrong. His hand would not stop shaking. John attempted to confront Deadman at Boston Brand's grave; the Phantom Stranger appeared and informed him of the impostor who had tricked John into switching bodies, and to follow his fate. Following Magnus' signal, Red Tornado stumbled upon Professor Ivo's hideout, along with Black Canary, Green Lantern and Arsenal, who had also been tracking Red Tornado's stolen shell. After battling multiple Tornado androids (Ivo created them as security guards), they learned that the mastermind behind the theft of Red Tornado's body was an uncommonly intelligent Solomon Grundy. Grundy used Vixen's stolen totem and Amazo programming to gain Ivo's immortality. Ivo helped because he wanted to die as much as Grundy wanted to live. The plan was for Grundy to use the Red Tornado shell as armor so that he would never die again. Unfortunately, the body woke up too soon thanks to the Amazo chip inside it. It thought it was John Smith and took off to claim Kathy and Traya. Black Canary, Green Lantern and Red Arrow left to join the rest of the League to fight Amazo. Red Tornado tried to join them, but Grundy kept him behind. Grundy revealed that by having John transferred into a human body, he was locked in and could die permanently if Grundy killed him. Grundy also caused the body Red Tornado took to be weak- the hand tremors that John experienced were just the beginning. John fought, but his powers began to wane as he grew weaker. To demoralize him, Grundy tore off Red Tornado's arm and swallowed it. With his last bit of strength, Red Tornado accelerated his whirlwinds to hurricane force and snapped Grundy in half. The League defeated Amazo and came back to help John, who was dying. He asked Kathy to have the League put him into one of the defeated android bodies. Zatanna lifted the spell trapping his soul, thus allowing Red Tornado to again be able to inhabit this android shell upon "death". Although he was offered the chance to keep the various enhancements implanted by Ivo, Red Tornado got rid of them, joining the Justice League of America with his usual array of powers. Red Tornado lost this body almost immediately, as there was a trace of Amazo programming still there. The League destroyed the body and this time put his soul into the League computer until they could build him a better body, free of bugs. He proposed to Kathy while in the computer and she accepted. After the League successfully fought another Amazo iteration (this one concealed in his true body), they repaired Red Tornado's body yet and put him back inside. He immediately took a leave of absence, presumably to marry Kathy and spend time with her and Traya. | Powers = * : Red Tornado's true form was a powerful entity composed purely of violent wind forces. His android form channeled these forces through his arms and legs to produce bursts of cyclone-force winds and high speed forward velocity. ** : Can project his whirlwinds at over 350 mph from each arm. His winds are said to level a building in seconds. ** : Also is able to deflect approaching objects with ease. ** : By channeling these cyclone-force winds through the lower part of his body, he can fly at incredible speeds or hover in one place. ** : able to circulate the high force winds around himself or an extended area to protect himself and/or others from attacks and flying debris. ** : On occasion, Red Tornado used his high-velocity movement to render himself invisible to unaided human vision. ** : He can create tornadoes and twisters with destructive winds. * : Red Tornado's body has been enhanced and improved upon over the years and serves to be made of the same material as other robots like Amazo. ** : Tornado's brain processes at a rate as fast as multiple computers. *** : One of his brain's processes allows him to enhanced his audio and visual sensors. ** : If Tornado's body is somehow destroyed he can reinstate his 'soul' into a new body. ** : Tornado, as a robot, doesn't need to eat, sleep or even recharge. He can survive in space and underwater without an issue. ** : As a robot, Tornado is super-humanly strong. ** : Tornado has an incredibly durable body, he has survived multiple gunshots, tornado pressure and blows from superhuman opponents. ** : Thanks to Cyborg's Prometheus nanites Red Tornado is now able to almost instantly regenerate any destroyed part of his body. ** : After Cyborg's modifications to his body Red Tornado can now assume human appereance with a conscious act of will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : There is a fail-safe device in RT's neck. When struck there with enough force he will shut down. * : Red Tornado is susceptible to being mechanically reprogrammed as well as controlled. Numerous times he has been altered in order to destroy the JSA or the JLA. * Air Dependence: Though Red Tornado can survive in a vacuum unaided, without air, his powers will not function as he can only control air in his vicinity, not create air from nothing. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * One quarter of the Anti-Life Equation was stored somewhere within the shell of Red Tornado. The other quarters are apparently held by Earth's other three Elementals, Naiad, Swamp Thing, and Firestorm. | Trivia = * Red Tornado is also known as Tornado Tyrant of Rann, Tornado Man Dreaming. * Red Tornado may have an extremely resilient body, but it is in no way invulnerable. He has been broken many times before, and can no doubt be broken again. * During the Lightning Saga, Wildfire of the Legion of Super-Heroes revealed that his containment suit was built out of the Red Tornado's robotic shell. Whether this is true or not has yet to be confirmed. Before returning to the future, Wildfire cryptically says to Red Tornado "Fight what's inside you, John. Fight it." | Wikipedia = Red Tornado | Links = }} Category:Elementals Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Primal Force members